global_pals_friends_foreverfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Pals Friends Forever
Global Pals Friends Forever is a video series distributed by Lyrick Studios, Toei Animation and Dualstar Entertainment. It stars 8 fun loving college aged girls from all over the world as they sing and dance in marvelous musical adventures that take them through the world, their own imaginations and even through time! Plot/Premise One night, a girl, Hope Amamiya finds seven friends from around the world. These girls, Yuki Matsumoto from Japan, Antonia Anderson from Germany, Shannon Martin from England, Danielle Rodriguez from Mexico, Dawn Berger in Morocco, Zoe Calvin in Australia and Priyanka "Rani" Bachman from India. These eight girls learn that they can go from one country to another to visit via a magic device called the Global Port if they raise it up to any screen or window or glass they'll be transported to that country or location. When these girls are together, they go on musical adventures that take them beyond their wildest dreams! Characters Hope Amamiya - Despite having a Japanese last name, Hope is an American that loves the world! She becomes friends with Dawn and the other three girls shortly after receiving her Global Port from her dad, a world famous inventor. Hope is the leader of the Global Pal Girls and loves collecting VHS tapes as a hobby in addition to collecting Christmas cards at the holidays! Yuki Matsumoto - a girl from Japan with lots of spunk. Her catchphrase is "Its okay! Daijobu!" and is the optimistic one of the group. Her sister, Aika, is an idol in Tokyo. She and Hope have been friends since they started writing one another in third grade. Antonia Anderson - A girl from Germany that Hope met when she took a vacation to Europe in the fifth grade. Antonia lives for chocolate, especially marzipan. She is the lead expert of German nursery rhymes and folk songs and sometimes is center for the songs! Shannon Martin - a girl from England that knew Hope in junior high when she was an exchange student in America. Shannon lives on a big farm in the middle of countryside England and sometimes dreams of city life, whenever she visits Hope and the others via her Global Port she gets excited at all the city life things. Danielle Rodriguez - a girl from Mexico who lives for the party. Danielle is a volunteer for a program for under deserving children that sends them on foreign exchange trips when they are in high school. Danielle has a fear of chickens but later gets over her fears when she takes the girls to a traditional Mexican party in the town square. Dawn Berger - originally from France, a girl from Morocco that shines like the sun. Dawn is the first friend Hope makes with her Global Port. Dawn has two little sisters and writes a fashion blog. She dreams of eating the biggest ice cream sorbet in the world. Zoe Calvin - a girl from Australia who lives for the life of a surfer. Zoe lives right by the beach, So she's part of the surfer club at college. She once invited Hope and the others for a beach party in Australia and taught them all how to surf. Priyanka "Rani" Bachman - a girl from India who's been friends with Hope since kindergarten. Priyanka lives in Mumbai and often gives to the poor children in the slums with a local church charity. She loves dancing, singing and animals, putting her right at the center of all the action when it comes to animals. Natisya Popov - a girl from Russia who joins the Global Pals in Dancing Around the World, she loves painting and has a bright and colorful view on the world. Videos/Episodes # How it All Began # Global Slumber Party # Australian Beach Party # Birthday Extravaganza # Global Happy Christmas! # Global Adventure # Come Along Camping! # Fashionable Adventure # Nostalgic Adventure # Down on the Farm #Meet You at the Mall! #Dancing Around the World #Storybook Believers #Nursery Rhyme Dreamer Music The opening theme for every video is "Happy Global Train" which is performed by Global Friends. Category:Global Pals Friends Forever